Tea for Two
by Kinky-Hoe
Summary: AU. Two individuals, a small café, tea shopping and a season during which people may fall in love. All over again. IY/K. Merry Christmas, everyone.


**A/N: **Another Alternate Universe story. Yes, sorry to disappoint you, but Christmas in Feudal Japan? Moving on, Merry Christmas to all of you and to everyone who still puts up with all the crap I like to write. I'm not exactly a fan of Christmas. I'm not Christian, I don't believe in God, I don't like that Jesus guy, but I do enjoy the gifts. I'm waiting for New Year's Eve.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

* * *

**Tea for Two***

_**December 21st, 10:12 AM**_

She had been waiting for that time of the year ever since she started dating him.

She had made sure to never miss work and she never asked for a vacation time on it. A two-week Christmas break was all she wanted that year—it was all supposed to be perfect, because she really liked him.

When he told her he had just been transferred to Hong Kong and that it would be better if they ended their relationship before they'd break each other's hearts fighting over the distance that would soon separate them, she had been a little upset. She had gotten a bit angry.

She had devastatingly thrown him outside her apartment and wished him a bright, shining future in Hong Kong with his latest conquest, muttering something about stupid men who thought that women of the 21st century were still _that_ naïve.

"It will be 1,306 yen!" came the chirpy voice of the young shop assistant.

Kagome Higurashi looked back at her, an arched eyebrow hidden behind the bangs that fell on her forehead. The young woman standing behind the cashier counter was smiling at her, her large brown eyes screaming, _"Merry Christmas! Happy holidays," _and as much she was fond of that young college student, Kagome only wanted to shove her thousand yen right up her ass.

Nodding briefly and reaching for her tiny and utterly ugly coin purse, Kagome tried hard not to snap at little Rin, who served her breakfast every morning. The small café, which was also a tea shop, was definitely Kagome's favorite place in all Tokyo.

_Damn,_ she mentally cursed when she realized that not only was she short on cash, but that she had also forgotten her credit card at home in her other purse… _Damn it all to hell!_

"Miss Kagome?" the shop assistant called when she noticed that her client was seriously taking her time.

"Yeah, just give me a minute, Rin…"

Well, she was going to make a fool of herself, as if she didn't feel humiliated enough.

She'd gladly blame Koga again, but it never earned her any money—if it did, she would have asked him to dump her sooner. _What a waste of eight freaking months…_

"Here."

Two thousand yen were handed to her by another client who either had to buy some tea as well (and who probably was in a hurry), or…

_Or he's the kind of guy who desperately needs to show-off and flash his money._

A tall man elegantly dressed in a business suit was standing next to her, a faint smile on his lips. When he sighed and directly handed the money to Rin, Kagome gave him a dirty look. Who did he think he was? It was clear enough that she didn't want—didn't need his money.

"Wait," he interrupted the petite woman behind the counter as she was about to cash the two thousand yen. "Get me some Russian tea, first. Half the usual." He was already handing her more money!

"Half the usual? 50 grams?" Rin asked in a surprised tone. "Are you sure, Mr. Taisho? I know little Izayoi loves Russian tea."

He was about to respond, but Kagome had seen enough—had had enough. "I'm sorry, why are you doing this? I can pay for myself, you know," she snapped, causing Rin to wince and rush to get the requested tea.

The man rolled his eyes. "Come on," he said, sounding bored. "It's Christmas."

For some reason, that was enough to silence her.

Kagome watched as Rin came back with Mr. Taisho's Russian tea, as she cashed the money and handed them their respective bags. Yes, he was right. It was Christmas season. Everyone should act nice, be nice.

She was a nice person, minus the Koga incident a few days ago.

"Thank you," she muttered as they neared the exit.

"You're welcome…"

"Kagome Higurashi." She bowed her head.

"Inuyasha Taisho."

* * *

_**December 22nd, 8:03 AM**_

It was her last day of work—thank God.

Kagome Higurashi loved her job, she really did. Some wondered how she could enjoy working in a hectic clinic in a chaotic city, not to mention that she didn't even have a suburban house—no, she had bought an apartment in the middle of busy and expensive Tokyo last year. Her mother _was_ proud of her daughter working as a neuropsychiatrist for children—what kind of mother wouldn't?—but she would always look at Kagome and shook her head negatively, a smile on her face. _"You're twenty-seven. I know this job is just one side of the life you dreamed of having. Go on, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You're independent and successful, alright. That doesn't mean you can't get married and have children—and that's what you really want, isn't it?" _Those were the unspoken words.

How was she going to tell her mother she had broken up with her lying—and probably cheating—boyfriend?

When she entered her favorite café that morning, Kagome chose not to think about it anymore. She would deal with her mother in a couple of days. She needed to drink some hot tea and mentally prepare herself to face her very nervous and very pregnant co-worker Yuka later at the clinic. What a life.

"Same table as usual, Kagome?" Rin asked from a far end corner, where she was busy serving a client.

The raven-haired woman nodded. Rin moved and she was able to see the client. Long jet-black hair tied in a low ponytail, an elegant business suit, dark amethyst eyes… Well, if he had made a habit of being trapped between three non-decorated walls while having breakfast, it was no wonder why she had never noticed him before. Unlike Inuyasha Taisho, Kagome enjoyed gazing through a window when eating alone.

He was on the phone, a cheesy grin on his face. _His wife, most probably._ When he finally looked up and recognized her, Kagome cursed herself for staring. She was ready to ignore him when he beckoned her to sit with him. Was he still trying to be nice because it was Christmas?

"I will call your mother later. Yes. Bye, little love." He hung up.

Well. She expected something along the lines of _"Love you, honey,"_ and not _"little love."_

"Good morning, Miss Higurashi," he greeted with a smile that seemed to be a fake one.

"Morning."

Inuyasha clicked his tongue. "Are you always this nice?"

"Are you?"

Much to her surprise, he scoffed. "I'm not. I always eat alone and I never hand cash to strangers who don't make sure they have money with them before going shopping."

Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped. "Hey—!"

A loud ringing sound cut her and Inuyasha flipped his cell phone open, immediately grinning. He started texting and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but this is just hilarious," he finally said, shoving the small device back into his pocket. "My four-year old daughter is trying to learn how to use a smart phone," Inuyasha explained with an amused voice. "Her text messages are really something, but… Well, I'm sure you know how kids are."

Kagome blinked. Was she _that_ obvious? She had made sure to leave the _–Want-to-be neuropsychiatrist, actual baby-sitter–_ neon sign at home, though… "What?"

He frowned. "You mean, you don't have kids?"

She shook her head.

He seemed surprised. "Oh, sorry then. You just… had that funny look on your face, I thought…"

"I work with children," Kagome blurted out.

For some reason, Inuyasha seemed relieved. "But don't you want to have your own child?"

The raven-haired girl smiled. "I do. But you must be in two to have one, or else you have to go to the sperm bank."

The businessman arched an eyebrow. "You mean, you're not married?"

Raising her hands, Kagome asked, "You see any ring?" When he didn't answer, she added, "Hence the no-child thing."

A smirk forming on his lips, Inuyasha raised his own hands. "Do you see any ring?"

Oh, so he wanted to contradict her _that_ much. Huffing, the chocolate-eyed woman crossed her arms on her chest.

"Okay, I admit it." He chuckled. "I'm divorced." He saw her surprised look and nodded. "Told you I'm not always this nice. I made her run away after seven years of marriage."

By the time they exited the café after having breakfast together, Kagome had gotten to know Inuyasha Taisho a bit more. He had two children, a cute little pair of non-identical twins who were to spend their Christmas holidays with their mother, and was the godfather of two little girls—real twins this time—who were his best friends' daughters. Kagome had tried to tease him a bit by telling him children really were his soft spot and Inuyasha had simply replied that he only loved what was his, but that he indeed got attached pretty easily.

What did he learn about her? Her job and that she was going to celebrate Christmas with her mother and her brother. Typical for a twenty-seven-year old woman.

Eventually, he handed her his business card and they parted ways.

* * *

_**December 24th, 10:42 PM**_

It could have been worse.

Kunloon Higurashi had only told her daughter, _"He wasn't the one."_

Kagome sat on what used to be her bed in her old bedroom. She had excused herself and went upstairs, saying she needed to use the bathroom, which was a lie. Dinner was almost over, midnight was slowly approaching and her brother had just announced the family that his long-time sweetheart Hitomi was pregnant and that they were planning to get married. Oh, the perfect Christmas present for _Mama_.

Her twenty-year old brother, Sota, was going to be a father.

Sighing, Kagome slid her cell phone open. She was so tempted to call Yuka, ask her if she could come and eat Christmas lunch with her the following day, but she didn't want to interrupt the romantic Christmas of a happily married couple. Not to mention that they were expecting a baby as well.

Browsing her contacts, Kagome hesitated. She wanted to call him. She wanted to know how he was doing, she wanted to… She wanted to yell at him at tell him how much she hated him, how much she felt ridiculous, having dinner with her family and telling them that the infamous boyfriend she had wanted them to meet had dumped her for Hong Kong.

Calling Yuka would be an offense to romanticism. Calling Koga would be a disastrous suicide.

Kagome Higurashi settled for Inuyasha Taisho.

By the third beeping sound she heard, Kagome was ready to hang up. They weren't friends; seeking comfort in a stranger's voice was a ludicrous idea.

**_"Hello?"_**

She could hear a lot of noise and childish voices. Was he watching television?

_**"Hello?"**_ she heard him repeat.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Hi."

**_"I'm sorry, who is—Kagome?"_**

"Yeah."

He chuckled. _**"You'll have to speak up, there's a rerun of **_**Mulan****_ on TV."_**

"Your son watches _Mulan_?" she asked, grinning.

_**"Little Izayoi and Taro are with their mother, remember?"**_

"Oh, right. You're with your friends… with the twins…" She wanted to slap herself.

**_"Did you need something?"_** Inuyasha asked. She could hear a little girl giggling.

"I… I, huh… M-Merry Christmas."

**_"Merry Christmas to you too, Kagome."_**

She could almost hear him smiling and that was enough to reassure her.

Kagome went back downstairs.

* * *

_**December 31st, 9:14 PM **_

The popcorn was ready.

There was no way she was going to miss a rerun of _Some Like It Hot_. Those two transvestites were too much fun.

Kagome Higurashi had refused to attend Yuka's party. All of their co-workers were invited and she had had enough of their faces. She wouldn't pay Sota a visit neither, for she had also had enough of couples expecting a baby. And since she had offered her mother a vacation trip to Miami, Kagome was completely alone on New Year's Eve.

Her phone suddenly vibrated on her coffee table and she cursed.

She cursed twice when she checked the caller ID.

"Hello? Inuyasha?"

_**"Hey, how are you?"**_ He sounded as if he were in a rush.

"Well…" Was that a trick question? "I'm fine, I guess."

**_"Tell me you're all alone at home watching TV and I'll love you forever."_**

She dropped her bag of popcorn. "I… What—Why?"

An hour later, Kagome Higurashi found herself in front of the main Taisho Enterprises building. She didn't exactly know why she had accepted to go and do Inuyasha a little favor, as he had put it. After all, they didn't really know each other but there she was, his official date for the night. Apparently, the girl who was supposed to accompany him to the company's New Year Gala couldn't make it. Kagome wasn't convinced though, but maybe she was reading too much into things… She really had to stop psychoanalyzing people who didn't ask for it.

She entered the building and took the elevator, for the party was held on the last floor, and Kagome guessed that there were people who were crazy enough to have fun on the rooftop when it was freezing outside.

She was wearing a sleeveless red dress that graciously hugged her chest but that was loose enough to make her feel comfortable, though anyone with eyes could see the delicious curves of her body. Kagome had bought that dress for a charity ball the clinic had once held and clearly, it was the only cocktail dress she had in store. Her hair was held up, a few wavy locks brushing her neck, and she didn't wear heavy makeup. She had wanted to look lovely that night, especially since Inuyasha told her that his older brother had recently inherited the company and he himself had become the vice-president.

Now, she was the vice-president's date. Whoever said her life sucked?

As soon as the elevator doors slid open, Kagome removed her shawl, eyes scanning the large room. Inuyasha had told her he would do all he could to avoid long and boring conversations, but obviously, he hadn't been able to wait for—

"You look lovely."

Inuyasha Taisho was standing next to the elevator, a smile forming on his lips that clearly said, _"I'm glad you're here."_

"Are you kidding?" Another dark-haired man appeared, a pregnant brunette holding his hand. "She's beautiful."

"You may want to step out of the elevator," the woman teased.

Inuyasha held out his hand and Kagome eagerly took it. At that moment, she was certain she was blushing.

* * *

_**January 1st, 4:53 AM**_

She had had a blast.

Kagome didn't remember a time before that night when she had danced so much. Her feet were hurting and she could hardly stand, not to mention that the alcohol in her system didn't make it any easier. She usually hated champagne, but at midnight, when everyone gathered on the rooftop, coupes in their hands, and when Inuyasha sneaked an arm around her waist, whispering a sweet, heart-warming and almost seductive, _"Happy New Year,"_ in her ear, she swallowed down her drink all the while staring directly into his eyes. She had been unstoppable since then.

She had eventually discovered that Inuyasha was a horrible dancer, except when it came to waltz; then he was an utter disaster. Miroku and Sango, his closest friends, had been hilarious all night. The violet-eyed man was a specialist of salacious jokes, but Kagome had quickly noticed that his wife was crazier than him. The brunette had to be on sugar high constantly, or maybe it was just the pregnancy… Either way, Kagome had rapidly grown fond of the woman she would love to call her friend someday.

The raven-haired woman giggled madly as she and Inuyasha stumbled inside his apartment. She hadn't wanted him to give her a ride home, mentioning an urgent need to go to the bathroom and something about aching feet and damned heels. Her apartment was located too far from the Taisho Enterprises buildings, while Inuyasha's was only a few blocs away.

He was a bit of a mess himself; his low ponytail was long gone and the world seemed to be spinning the wrong way. He ran his fingers through his wild jet-black hair, laughing at Kagome when she missed the bathroom door and ran into the wall instead. He soon lied down on the couch, smiling when he heard her curse at the toilet seat. He hadn't lowered it.

"I find it hard to believe, that a man who lives alone actually raises the toilet seat," Kagome said in a hushed voice as she joined him.

"Try getting married," Inuyasha replied, sitting up. "Then get divorced. Old—and forced—habits die hard then."

Kagome chuckled. "Do you miss her?" she asked.

"I'm thirty-six. I've been married for seven years. I met her ten years ago. She gave me two precious gifts; you can imagine how much I missed her when she left." He paused and turned his head to look at her. His amethyst eyes bore into her dark ones and he offered a small smile. "But it's been two years now. I move on every day."

Kagome returned his smile and she suddenly seemed melancholic. "Me too."

"Deceptions?"

"One too many."

Silence fell between them. Kagome thanked the darkness for sparing her the awkwardness of the situation and she gradually closed her eyes, leaning into Inuyasha's touch when his hand cupped her cheek. She resisted the urge to confide in him—now wasn't the time to look vulnerable and pathetic, and Inuyasha wouldn't become in any case the 'good friend'.

"Now would be the right time to kiss me," she murmured, eyes still closed. "That's what people do when New Year comes."

"I believe they kiss each other on the cheek," Inuyasha whispered back.

"That would be a start…"

"No." His answer caused Kagome to open her eyes, breaking the spell. "No," he repeated. "You're…"

_… Cute, but no thanks, huh? _She pushed his hand away from her face.

"You won't be a one-night stand, you… You can't want that from me. You can't be that type of woman."

She frowned, her eyes blinking in confusion. "What do you think of me?" she asked, sounding hesitant.

"I don't really know you, Kagome," the dark-haired man answered honestly. "But I like to think you're not the type of woman who would leave in the morning."

Something happened. Something happened to her the moment those words left his mouth. She stared at him, memorized the color of his eyes, the curve of his jaw, the way his chin seemed to twitch without him even realizing it… This man was beautiful and he didn't think little of her, although he admitted not knowing a real thing about her. Kagome couldn't bring herself to utter a single word. Was she falling? Was this what people called love at first sigh—sort of, considering the fiasco of their first meeting…?

He hadn't damaged her pride when he told her 'no'. She didn't know whether he was waiting for her to say something or not. Either way, Kagome cleared her throat and whispered, "What if I tell you I'll still be there when you wake up?"

It was pure madness that possessed him as he embraced her with a firmness that surprised her. Inuyasha held her so strongly she almost thought she would suffocate, but he was already breathing life into her again, hands memorizing her figure, lips worshiping her neck, her jaw, her cheeks, her eyelids, and finally, her own lips. It felt as if he had been waiting for that moment since ever, since the first time he saw her. When would that have been? When had he noticed her for the first time, while she was too busy planning her life with men who weren't worth it?

Kagome was pretty sure they had destroyed various objects and photo frames on their way to his bedroom, but that didn't matter. He was already complimenting her for wearing garters. She smiled to herself, proud of being one of those rare women who bought sexy lingerie not only to please men, but also to please themselves. As Inuyasha threw her on his bed and removed his shirt, Kagome was all eager to transform an already unusual night into a truly memorable one. She removed his pants, he was surprised. But he also quickly returned the favor—and he gladly did it. That woman was doing things to him that made him want to believe that she really wouldn't leave as soon as she would wake up. Whether he was right to do so or not, he didn't know. He didn't care.

Kagome lost all control of her body and voice when she found herself lying back-flat on the mattress, her legs on Inuyasha's shoulders. He whispered incoherent things and promises that should have scared her, but she stayed and accepted him, took all of him until the dizziness due to alcohol and tiredness won over.

They exchanged one last look and Kagome guessed she was indeed slowly falling. Perhaps this vice-director, this divorced man, this father of two little creatures would be another deception, but she wasn't scared.

* * *

_**January 1st, 3:02 PM**_

When Inuyasha Taisho woke up, later in the afternoon, Kagome Higurashi was still there, their dark hair entangled on the pillows, their bodies still close to each other. Her light snore let him understand that she wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

He smiled. Whoever said that Christmas was that time of the year when people fell in love was probably right**. Although Santa had been a little late that year, he had brought him a present he would have never dreamed of receiving, one he hoped to cherish for a very long time.

Eventually, Kagome Higurashi discovered that Inuyasha Taisho _really_ wasn't always 'that nice'. Oh, no. He was an idiot, an egoistical jerk, a _ramen_ lover with a very foul mouth—she almost couldn't believe she let him kiss her with such a mouth.

She kept him anyway. Now, she really had a future to plan.

* * *

*_"Tea for Two" © 1925 Vincent Youmans, Irving Caesar_

**_"It is that time of year when the world falls in love."_ – Frank Sinatra, _"A Christmas Waltz"_

**Happy Holidays.**


End file.
